


Who the heck is Felicity Smoak?

by 11_dino



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_dino/pseuds/11_dino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly appointed CEO Felicity Smoak gives her first press conference and the media reports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the heck is Felicity Smoak?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaHAZZAP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/gifts).



> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. 
> 
> I haven’t written a Fanfiction in like six years and never in English but I have my first real break and I wanted to write again so I thought a little Arrow/Olicity fic would help me get back to it.  
> Thanks to my friend @akaHAZZAP for encouraging me and betaing and helping me express myself.

**Who the heck is Felicity Smoak?**

  
By Nat Brit

  
Yesterday, after the disappearance of billionaire CEO Ray Palmer, marked the first press conference of newly appointed CEO Felicity Smoak, also the new owner of Palmer Industries. Before his accident, Palmer had papers drawn up to make Felicity Smoak owner of Palmer Industries, which comes to the surprise of many, even the woman appointed. We can now shed some light on the new developments concerning the multi-millionaire company.

  
As Felicity Smoak left the stage yesterday, mid-afternoon, she left a bewildered and stunned crowd behind. The blonde genius addressed a wild range of topics at yesterday's conference: she spoke on the accident of Ray Palmer, the Star City program, new technological advances and the appointment of Curtis Holt, the newly appointed Head of Applied Science and denied the rumors of a possible engagement with former boss, Oliver Queen.

  
‘A ray of sunshine’ is one term which many would use to describe Felicity Smoak after meeting her for the first time. One could see she was nervous, speaking in front of the gathered crowd but she quickly found her footing, finding a rhythm as she started talking about the new Palmer Industries projects. It's safe to say Palmer Industries has some real game changing tech on the way.

  
At the first press conference of newly appointed CEO Felicity Smoak you could hear the murmurs, who is the blonde genius that made investors and the media fall in love with her in mere minutes?

  
Felicity Smoak was born to a cocktail waitress in Las Vegas. Proud of her daughter but also concerned that her promotion to CEO would take away too much of her time and lessen her time with ‘sex on a stick’ boyfriend Oliver Queen Donna Smoak was delighted to give an interview (More on page 5).  
Graduated MIT in 2009 with a double master degree in cyber security and computer science, Miss Smoak began working at Queen Consolidated after accepting an offer from then then CEO Walter Steele, who still holds her in high regards. ‘I keep an eye on promising assets and I knew Miss Smoak would go far’ one of the many praises Mr. Steele gave when he was asked to comment. Miss Smoak initially worked in the IT department for four years before being promoted to Executive Assistant to Oliver Queen back in the fall of 2013. This sudden promotion caused a lot of talk within Queen Consolidated. It was unclear then, how the two knew each other and still to this day how the pair met is unknown. Despite the early relationship rumors, Miss Smoak and Mr Queen appeared to be firmly friends back then. An insider told us that Mr Queen would have been lost without Miss Smoak’s assistance.

  
After the chaos around Queen Consolidated with Stellmoor International Miss Smoak worked for Kort Industries for a short stint before taking a break. She accepted Mr Palmers offer as a Vice President of Palmers industries in the fall of 2014 after she was reported to have turned his offer down on numerous occasions. Some reports even go as far as stating that he bought her then current work place to convince her to work for him.  
Since becoming the Vice President of Palmer Industries in the last year, Miss Smoak has been heavily involved with the release of the Smart Watch and the Co-generating Energy project that gave a third of the Glades access to electricity in the last year.  
Nevertheless, Miss Smoak resigned from her job back in May and left Starling City destination unknown with now boyfriend, Oliver Queen. Over the summer a series of sighting of the pair at different places all over the US were reported. After the disappearance of Ray Palmer the ownership transfer that was signed by Smoak and Palmer back in April brought the duo back to Star City.

  
As she took the stage to speak for the first time and promised that the company would do everything to help find Palmer and continue to be the leader of the edge cutting technology that is has been in the past. She introduced new Head of Applied Science Curtis Holt. A promising tech genius, who formerly worked for Wayne Enterprises (see more on page 6). The science world is ecstatic to have these two magnificent minds working together and are even calling the pair the greatest team up since Stark and Banner.

  
Lurking in the background of the stage was her now boyfriend, Oliver Queen. He looked on with a pride and was only available for a short comment that he is happy that his family business is back in family hands. Is there a wedding on the horizon for the new power couple of Star City?  
Neither Felicity Smoak nor Oliver Queen were willingly to comment on those rumours, or those suggesting that Mr Queen might follow his mother's footstep and run for mayor in the upcoming race.

  
But for now there is a new Queen in town - Felicity Smoak.

 

‘ _Well its true there is a new Queen in town,’ chuckled Oliver after he finished reading the article over Felicity's shoulder and quickly dished out a pancake onto her plate._  
_‘I am going to kill my mother! Sex on a stick? Really?!’ groaned Felicity as she lay the paper down and took a sip from her coffee, exasperated._  
_‘Why? Don’t you think it’s true?’ said Oliver with a wink turning back to the stove._  
_‘I know it’s true I just don’t want my Mum talking about it. It's just so wrong. Imagine your Mother talking about me like that. Actually no don’t do that!’ moaned Felicity squeezing her eyes shut in frustration at herself as she took a bite from her pancake. God her man could cook and look like sex on the stick whilst doing so._  
_‘I'd rather not. You need to hurry up. Miss CEO your first meeting is in an hour and you need Holt or Mr. Terrific as he likes to call himself to sign the papers before that.’_  
_‘Well well Mr. Mayor are you sure you don’t want to take up the spot as my Executive Assistant? You seem to know my calendar down to a T,’ she smirked saucily at him._  
_‘I think we both know that there wouldn’t be any work being done if I was your executive assistance. As the whole words knows, and which your Mother rather lovingly pointed out, I am indeed, Sex on the stick.’ smirked Oliver, before ducking just in time to avoid Felicity's rather poor aim of a fist._


End file.
